counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike Online
Counter-Strike Online (CSO) is a game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series targeted towards Asia's gaming market. It was developed by NEXON Corporation of South Korea with oversight from license-holder Valve Corporation. It uses a micropayment model that is managed by a custom version of the Steam back-end. Overview Counter-Strike Online features some old game modes from the previous games in the series as well as new ones, modified version of custom modes: *Normal *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Zombie Mod 2 *Zombie United Mod *Zombie Mod 3 *Zombie Scenario Mod *Human Scenario Mod *Metal Arena Mode *Challenge Mode Gameplay The game also features a variety of additions over the international games, such as an introduction to female characters, numerous new weapons and skins for previous weapons. Most of the weapons are "locked" by default, so GASH virtual cash or in-game points are essential to purchase them. GASH points are purchased through real-world money for special weapons, skins, power-ups, etc. You can also buy standard weapons for periods of time using in-game points earned from playing the game. Zombie Modes The zombie mods closely follow the popular, unofficial mods of Zombie Mod - specifically, Infection mode and Zombie Riot. Challenge Mode Challenge Mod closely follows "Fun" maps, where players compete in scenarios utilizing jumping, running, bunny hopping, and/or surfing to get to the end of the level. Zombie Scenario Mode The second new gameplay mode is Zombie Scenario Mod, which pits up to 10 players against increasingly harder waves of AI controlled zombies. You are able to buy extra health and damage if you have enough money. The levels keep getting harder with zombies having more health and abilities. A new zombie is revealed in this mode and called Zombie Boss. He is over twice the size of the normal Heavy Zombie, and holds a weapon that deals more damage than a normal zombie attack. This mode was released December 9, 2009. Nexon released a new map called "Last Clue" on January 27th. There are only 2 rounds for this map. The first round requires all players to break through obstacles while battling attacking zombies at the same time. Unlike the other Zombie Scenario maps, players can spawn at the nearest checkpoint, but they have to wait 60 seconds or 1 minute. Once all the obstacles have been broken, a second round starts. This round presents a difficult Alien Boss with many different attacks. After a set amount of time, normal zombies start appearing, creating an even harder challenge. VIP Mode ::Main article: Assassination Nexon released a mode from the original Counter-Strike called VIP Mode. The Counter-Terrorists try to escort the VIP safely to a designated safety area or eliminate all Terrorist forces in the map. The Terrorists are to assassinate the VIP before he gets to the chopper or wait until time runs out. The map “Oilrig” was the first of many new VIP maps to be released. The VIP carries double armor and only a USP with 24 bullets in reserve. World Cup 2010 On May 25th, Nexon released a new game mode called World Cup 2010 in conjunction with the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Includes 2 new soccer maps, 2 football types and new character skins. The main objective is basically to score points by kicking the ball into the oppositions goal. Players are allowed to purchase items and stab enemies during the gameplay. Factions The default models are reused from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Counter-Terrorists *American DEVGRU *German GSG-9 *British SAS *French GIGN *Russian Spetsnaz *South Korean 707th Battalion *Taiwanese SOZO (Thunder Squad) *Chinese Devil Squad (Magui) *Japanese SAT *SAF Scout Counter-Terrorists characters *Natasha *Criss *Choijiyoon *Gerrard *May Terrorists *Phoenix Connexion *Elite Crew *Arctic Avengers *Guerrilla Warfare *Militia *Red Beret Condottiere *Vigilante Corps *National Liberation Campaign *Asia Red Army Terrorists characters *Jennifer *Ritsuka *Yuri *David.Black *Erica Other characters *Alice *Andre *Doctor A *Evelyn *Felix *Jacob *Victor *Zim *Doctor Rex Weapons and equipments There are many exclusive items for Counter-Strike Online. See also *''Counter-Strike'' External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike_Online Counter-Strike Online] at Wikipedia *Official trailer at YouTube *Official Korean website *Official Taiwanese website *Official Japanese website *Official Chinese website *Official Singaporean & Malaysian website *Official Indonesian website Category:Games